mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holden Mob
The Holden was first formed when an evicted Lazuli female was joined two wild males. The mob quickly grew, although there were only three adults. They have currently grown in numbers. Dominant pair At first, the only female Alex took dominance along with Silvereye. However, when her eldest female pup Rain grew up, she overthrew her and evicted her. Silvereye was killed by the Mathers and Assen took dominance. However Rain disappeared within just a few months of leading and all the males, including Assen, left the group. Alex took back dominance for another year, then was predated after giving birth to one last litter. Dawn took dominance after for three years with other wild males who left her. Current Members The holden have 4 members. Dawn(VHNF008) Dominant Female Apple (VHNF010) VHNF024 VHNF026 All known Members A list of meerkats born of joined the Holden Mob Alex (VLF063) Silvereye (VHNM001) Assen (VNH002) Rain (VHNF003) Rabbit (VHNM004) Sparrow (VHNM005) Bob (VHNM006) Ronnie (VHNM007) Dawn (VHNF008) Tiger (VHNM009) Apple (VHNF0010) Cloud (VHNF011) Pear (VHNF012) Dark (VHNM013) Mango (VHNF014) Demon (VHNM015) Hawk (VHNM016) Storm (VHNM017) Sun (VHNM018) Mouse (VHNF019) VHNM020 VHNF021 VHNM022 VHNM023 VHNF024 VHNM025 VHNF026 Rivals The Holden's main rivals are the Mathers. Their other rivals are the Storm. History March 2002: Alex was joined by Silvereye and Assen to form the Holden Mob. Alex and Silvereye became the dominant pair. April 2002: Alex was pregnant. Assen went roving. May 2002: Alex gave birth to Rain, Rabbit and Sparrow. June 2002: Assen went roving. July 2002: '''Alex aborted. '''August 2002: '''Assen went roving. '''September 2002: Alex was pregnant. October 2002: Alex gave birth to Bob and Ronnie. November 2002: Assen went roving twice. December 2002: '''Assen went roving. Alex aborted. '''Janaury 2003: '''Assen went roving. '''February 2003: '''Alex was pregnant. '''March 2003: '''Alex gave birth to Dawn, Tiger and Apple. '''April 2003: '''Group split but rejoined. '''May 2003: Assen and Rabbit went roving. June 2003: '''Assen, Rabbit and Sparrow went roivng. '''July 2003: '''Alex was pregnant. Rain was evicted. '''August 2003: '''Alex gave birth to Cloud, Pear and Dark. '''September 2003: '''Aseen and Sparrow went roving. '''October 2003: '''Assen, Rabbit and Sparrow went roving. '''November 2003: '''Two encounters with Mathers. '''December 2003: Aseen, Rabbit and Sparrow went roving. January 2004: Rain overthrew Alex and became the dominant female. March 2004: '''Silvereye was killed by the Mathers. Assen became the dominant male. '''June 2004: Rain gave birth to VHNM020, VHNF021 and VHNM022. July 2004: '''The pups were predated. '''August 2004: '''One encounter with Mathers. '''September 2004: '''Rain was pregnant. '''October 2004: Rain gave birth to VHNM023, VHNF024, VHNM025 and VHNF026. November 2004: Rain was pregnant but aborted. December 2004: Rain disappeared. Alex reclaimed dominance. Janaury 2005: '''Assen, Rabbit and Sparrow left the group and formed the Storm. '''February 2005: Alex was pregnant. No other events. March 2005: '''No events '''April 2005: '''Alex gave birth but her litter was lost. Two encounters with Mathers '''May 2005: One encounter with the Storm. VHNM023 was predated. June 2005: VHNM025 died of a snake bite. No other events. July 2005: Alex was pregnant. Pear, Cloud and Mouse were evicted. Category:Meerkat Mobs